


The Story of How We Got Here

by Reaganrose1513



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragons, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Here we go, Magic, Memory Loss, Multi, Polyamory, Rating May Change, author doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaganrose1513/pseuds/Reaganrose1513
Summary: Life was an ever-changing thing. One moment it was all you could ever want, the next it was falling apart around you. She had learned that it was the one thing in her life that never changed.Merida lost her memories at age six when she washed up on the shores of Berk. Since then she has grown into a strong young Viking woman. But with time she can't help but feel a longing for a past she doesn't know. How far is she doing to do to find it? And if finding the past going to hurt the people she loves?Am I rewriting an old fanfic idea I had from when I was 13? Yes. Do I care about these characters still? Not as much. Do I know what I'm doing? Hell no. Am I really going to write a story with Astrid X Hiccup X Merida as a health poly-ship? Yes. This also on Wattpad so, yeah.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Merida (Disney), Astrid Hofferson/Merida (Disney), Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Gobber the Belch & Merida, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Sorry if it's not spelled right or if there's a grammar problem, I'm dyslexic. Leave a comment if you think my writing no total garbage. Enjoy guys, gals and non-binary pals.

The blood was running down her hands, dripping into the snow. She looked up at them, the two people she loved more than anything else in the world. They look in their eyes told her that she was not the person they loved. She had killed that woman and now in her place, Merida stood.

She looked down. She couldn't meet there eyes, not now. She was shaking and she was cold. The images flashed in her mind. Her mind screamed over, and over again the question she had asked herself for years. 

How did she get here? How did she get to this place?


	2. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she woke up, she was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to leave a comment you can, if not that's fine. Enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary pals!

When she woke up, she was cold. That was the first thing. She was so cold, and she thought she mad freeze to death. Then she noticed the heat of the fire and the many blankets on top of her. Why weren't they warming her up? Why did she still feel cold?

The next thing she noticed was that her hair was wet. Well, damp was a better word for it. It stuck to her face and the back of her neck. She groaned and curled up as much as she could. Whatever she was laying on was hard.

Her eyes refused to open; it was almost like someone had sewn them shut. She whimpered, and then a voice spoke to her. She didn't understand what the voice was saying, but it calmed her.

She wanted to ask what was going on and where she was, but she had no voice. She took note of a hand, stroking her head before sleep pulled her back under.

~X~

When she woke up again, she was no longer cold, her hair was dry, and she seemed to have a fever. She could feel the weight of blankets on top of her still, but there was no fire telling her she'd been moved.

She fought for a minute to open her eyes. When she did, she found herself in a small room with wooden walls. To her left hung a tapestry, it showed a man with a hammer. I looked funny to her. When she turned her head the other way, she saw that she wasn't alone. Next to her was an older woman with a staff. She was mixing herbs and other things.

When the woman saw she was awake, she reached for a mug and held it to her lips. The woman nodded, telling her to drink, but she could hardly do that.

So again, there was sleep.

~X~

The third time she woke, there were voices, gruff, and sincere. They talked in lowered mummers and hushed whispers. Her fever was gone, but she still felt weak. Opening her eyes, she saw the woman who had been there before and two men. Both were tall and brawny. The fist had a mane of dark red hair and a long bread to go with it. On his head was a helmet with massive horns on top. The second man also had on a horned helmet but a smaller amount of hair and was missing both an arm and a leg.

She listened to them talk for a few minutes and then let out a moan. The three adults turned their heads to look at her. The red-haired man walked closer to her. He said something she couldn't understand. She tried to speak, but once more, no words came out.

The woman walked over to her and held a bowl to her lips again. She drank it, even though it tasted awful, she had nearly spit it out of her mouth. She laid and bed as the two men kept talking to her in a language she didn't know.

~X~

In the days that would come, she was given one bowl of the gross medication in the morning, then two bowls of what she thought was soup. She could sit up a little now. She had tried to walk once, but her legs were too weak, and she had fallen over.

The only people who saw her was the woman and the two other men. Every day they tried to talk to her, and every time she couldn't understand. Her voice came back to her, and she tried to speak to them, but they didn't understand her anymore then she did them. They showed her a piece of paper with strange symbols on it. If they were meant to be words or letters, she couldn't read them.

Finally, after who knows how many days a new man came. He was much older than the other two men, and he had a short brown walking cane. She sat up and looked at him as he sat down on the bed.

He studied her for a moment, and then after a good deal of silence; he said, "You look to have recovered from your fever well."

She gasped. She could understand what he was saying!

"Y-you speak my language?" she asked very quietly.

The old man nodded and went on to say, "Not many here, speak English, and form your accent, my dear, I'd say you'd know some Galic too."

"What language do those other people speak?" she asked.

"Here we speak Norse," the man explained, "Long ago when I was a young man I explored the world. I learn of many places and the tongues they spoke. However, we are not here to talk about me. Tell me, what's your name."

She blinked. Her name. Did she have one? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she could answer that question but others. What was her name? Who was she? Where was she from? The more her mind wondered, he more frightened she grew. Her heart was racing, and she was breathing hard.

The old man rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "Breath, dear child, it's alright. You've merely forgotten. Gothi and I had noticed a bump on your head when you were brought to us. You must have bumped your head when you were in the water."

"I was in the sea?" she asked.

"Yes," the man said, "My grandson found you while he was out with his father. They brought you back here, and we've been tending to you since."

She looked down at one of her many blankets, fisting them up in her palms. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well," the man began, "We hope your memories come back, and when that happens, hopefully, we can find your family."

"But what if my memories don't come back?" she asked, tear brimming in her eyes. She had no idea how they got there.

"Then, we will find someone who will care for you, and you will become part of our tribe."

"Tribe?" she asked.

"You're on the island of Berk," the old man said, "Home of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. If your memories don't come back or we can not return you to where you are from, we will take you in."

"I can't remember my name," she said, "What are you going to call me?" she asked

"I have an idea of what you may have been called," the old man said.

"How?"

"Do know that I am no sorcerer," he said, "But I do dabble in some forms of magic. Nothing much, but I think I was able to find a name for you, my dear girl."

"What is it?"

"Merida," he said, "That is what I believe your name is."

The name sound right and struck a chord in her brain.

"Merida," she said again. The man nodded. 

"Wait," Merida said, "If you could find out my name, couldn't you do something to bring back my memories or find where I'm from?"

"I'm afraid I can not," He said, "Perhaps when I was young, I could travel to the place where the ingredients are for such spells to be cast."

Merida's heart sank, and she leaned back in the bed. The man patted her arm and said, "Now there's no need for that," the older man said, "There's still a chance you memories will come back to you. Until then, how would you like me to teach you to speak and read Norse?"

"Would you?" she asked.

"I'd love nothing more."

~X~

In the next few days, Merida still stayed in the room and was taught Norse. Old Wrinkly, as she learned the man was called, was very patient with her. He didn't get angry or annoyed with her, and whenever she'd get mad over not understanding something, he' let her take a break.

Slowly she was also being to learn to walk again. It was hard, and her steps were wobbly. Soon enough, however, she could move around. She was given new clothes to put on. The past few weeks, she had worn nothing but a white underdress.

She was dressed in brown wool pants and a light blue shirt. With that, she had gray fur boots and was given a necklace with a hammer on it. She was told it would help keep her safe.

When Merida was first told about the dragons, she didn't believe Old Wrinkly. She thought he was messing with her. But that very night she heard shouts and screams and when she looked out her window she saw it. The roaring fires and the massive scaly beats. She had no idea what to do, so she stayed put. Thankfully the house she was in hadn't been touched, so she was safe.

As Merida's, Norse got better and better, and she was in full health once again, she was allowed to go out. Berks village wasn't particularly small but not super large. Merida didn't go far, usually staying near Gothi's house, where she had been staying.

The two men she saw the third time she woke up and came to talk to her. She learned that the red-hair man's name was Stoick the Vast, and he was chief of the tribe and the one who brought her here. The man who was missing an arm and a leg was named Gobber. They were kind enough to Merida, and she like then well enough now that she could understand what they were saying to her.

One day when Old Wrinkly came to give her her lesson, there was someone else he brought with him. It was a boy around Merida's age or, what everyone said was Merida's age; no one was sure how old she was. He had brown hair and big green eyes. Merida hadn't seen him before in the few time she had been in the village.

"Merida," Old Wrinkly said, "This is Hiccup, he's my grandson."

Hiccup the looed at Merida, who looked back at him. He was smaller than her and maybe shorter. Then he said in a voice almost to quiet for her to hear he said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I thought it fitted for you to make some friends," Old Wrinkly said, "And just as I'm teaching you to speak and read Norse, I'm teaching Hiccup Latin and English."

"Why?" Merida asked.

"Might come in handy," Old Wrinkly said.

Merida liked Hiccup well enough. He didn't talk too much when Old Wrinkly was teaching them, but when the two children were alone, Hiccup became much more talkative. He was funny, and he could get Merida to smile.

As time went on, Merida didn't show any sign of her memories coming back. Both Hiccup and Old Wrinkly tried everything they could to help her, but nothing worked. So the red-haired girl spent most of her time with Hiccup talking about stories he had been told to keep her mind off of things. 

They were other children in the village who were their age, and Merida wanted to play with them too; however, they didn't like Hiccup very much, and some of them made fun of her alleged accent and rough Norse.

Merida and Hiccup would spend a lot of time in Gobber's blacksmith shop. The two small children spent hours watching the older Viking pound metal into weapons and tools. Sometimes, when no one was looking, they would sneak off into the woods searching for trolls and other magical creatures Gobber and Old Wrinkly had told them about. Merida could faintly recall a story about tiny little blue creatures that would appear, but she didn't have a name for them.

By Merida's third mouth on Berk, many of the adults on the island had concluded that her memories were not coming back soon, if at all. Not being able to remember who she was upset Merida, and she'd have fits of anger at times.

It was also at this time that the adults in the village began talking about finding the young girl a more permanent home. Some said she could keep living with Gothi, but the town healer was getting old. She wasn't going to drop dead at any minute, but still, some argued her moving in with someone who could move faster.

Old Wrinkly offered for Merida to come to live with him in his home, seeing as he was could speak with her better, and he had the room. However, Old Wrinkly's house was deep in the wood far from the village, and others thought it better if she was closer to town. But Merida heard whispers about Old Wrinkly trying to replace someone named Valka. Merida didn't know who that was, but she did notice that whenever Stoick entered a room, those whispers died.

In the end, Merida was sent to live with Gobber, and no one was quite sure how that came to be, but it worked out in the end. Merida was also given the surname Dalgaard, and that was that.

Merida liked Berk. She liked the people and the woods and the beaches. But she couldn't help but feel out of place probably because she was. She was a lost girl in a world she didn't know.

Some people said that maybe she was sent by Thor since she was found after a thunderstorm but she wasn't so sure. the only thing she could do was try and make this place her home. If that could be done.

**Author's Note:**

> welp no going back.


End file.
